Godspeed my Angel
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: Reinette Poission has been awaiting the Doctor's return. However, when he arrives...He doesn't look the same way she remembers him last. 11/Reinette Pairing


**Hey everyone! ITS ME! I know I haven't updated lately and I apologize. I was on the website and a lovely stranger and I had a chat one night which then turned into this FanFiction. Reading the discription of the Doctor's clothing, I'm sure you'll know who he is. Oh. I don't own anything except this plot line...Just thought I'd throw that out there...now...Allons-y!**

* * *

Reinette Poission looked out her bedroom window. She always watched the Stars every night. Wishing for her angel to return to her. She had waited for three years and he had said 5 minutes. Five minutes and he would show her any star. She looked toward the fireplace with a sigh. The Doctor walked up to the door of the Palace. He knew it had been a long while for her. The butler answered the door and he smiled, flashing the psychic paper. He was allowed in, of course. The butler went to get Reinette. He informed her "a visitor" had come and wished to see her.

Reinette nodded, "Show him in." Of course, The Doctor knew she wouldn't recognize him. Not in this body. Maybe he'd mess around a little before revealing Butler nodded and bowed politely before showing the man inside. Reinette turned and looked at the man who had just entered the room. "Good Evening Sir"

"Hello." The Doctor straightened his bow tie. "How are you this evening?"

"Quite well, Thank you." She replied. "My name is Jean Aintoinette Possion, but if you wish you may call me Reinette."

He smiled slightly. "I know." Reinette raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Might I ask who you are?"

"Oh, just a traveler with a penchant for visiting fancy palaces and royalty." He smiled at her.  
Reintte then began looking at the Doctor's wardrobe choice. He wore his brown tweed jacket, suspenders, and a red bow tie. "Your clothes do not match ones like my own..." Reinette said.

"No, they don't. I prefer to be more fashion-forward, if you will."

She looked at him closely and circled him. Why did this man seem so familiar? "You remind me of another man who did not dress like myself and the others."

He chuckled slightly. "I remind a lot of people of a lot of people. Crazy uncles. Weird bartenders at coffee shops. Other men who don't dress like other people."

Reinette still looked confused. "What's your name Sir?" "John Smith," he said confidently, enjoying this far too much to reveal himself.

"I know someone who went by that name...I met this man when I was seven years old in my fireplace, however, it is a pleasure to meet you Mister Smith." She curtsied politely. He nodded again and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Tell me, Reinette. This man... this John Smith?"

She looked at him. "Yes? What about him?"

"He still around? I really do love meeting people of the same name."

She shook her head. " I'm afraid not. He left some time ago after rescuing myself and some others from these clockwork monsters

"Ahhh..." He glanced down at the floor, then back up at her. "I'm sure he'll come back." He was hoping she'd figure out who he was. If anything, their conversation would lead to who he was.  
"I sure hope so..." She said. "He promised to show me any star I wanted."

"The Doctor does hate to break his promises." He said quietly. Hopefully this would draw her attention. It did. Reinette's head had hung down to face and then she looked up at him in surprise. "You know the Doctor?"

"I know him very, very well." He wrinkled up his nose. "Don't always get along too well, he's a daft idiot, really been screwing things up lately."

"Did he ever mention me?" she asked.

"He thinks of you quite often. Lately more than ever."

She looked at him closely...Something in his eyes...So familiar. "Have we met before?"  
"Well, that would depend on your definition of the word 'we' that you just used..."

Now Reinette was really confused, "Your eyes...they remind me of a lonely little boy...so very, very alone"

The Doctor swallowed. Reinette, out of all the people he'd been so lucky to know, had always been the most perceptive about that. "I can imagine."

She stepped backwards slightly. "Doctor?" Was this the man she had met so long ago? The man who had saved her life? He smiled again and nodded in consent. "Hello, Reinette."

"Your different..." She was still in a small amount of shock. "What happened?"

"I regenerated. It's something Time Lords do. Instead of dying."

She nodded slowly, trying to understand what he was explaining to her. "Of course"

"It's good to see you," he said in earnest.

"Like wise." She said with a smile. "I have waited for your return" The Doctor frowned slightly. "I'm so sorry... I probably shouldn't even be here now..." He shook his head.

She looked confused. Why couldn't he stay? "Why? Is something wrong?"

He licked his lips, nervous. "Just ... breaking my timeline..."

"How?"

He hesitated and then reached into his pocket, pulling out and unfolding a piece of paper.

_"'My dear Doctor: the path has never seemed more slow, and yet I fear I am nearing its end. Reason tells me that you and I are unlikely to meet again, but I think I shall not listen to reason. I have seen the world inside your head and know that all things are possible. Hurry though, my love: my days grow shorter now, and I am so very weak. Godspeed, my lonely angel.'"_

"What is that? Did I write that?" Reinette said looking at him and she was confused as to what he just read and wanted to grab it from him.

"Not yet." He folded it back up. "But you will." She frowned slightly. "How long?"

"I'm not sure," he said honestly. "But you do. Before you... well, before you die."

She hung her head sadly. "I never see you again do I?"

"Well, I thought that before..." He leaned back against the wall. "I came back. Through the fireplace, as a matter of fact. And you were..." He didn't want to say it again. "Well, that's when I got this."

"Who gives it to you?" she said as a bare whisper

"Your husband," he said quietly, though louder than her. She sat in silence. Louis gave the Doctor her farewell letter.

"I've mentioned you to him a few times..."

"I shouldn't have told you that..." He cursed to himself. He shouldn't have told Reinette her future

She shook her head. "Its alright..." He hesitantly walked over and sat beside her.

"I never stopped thinking of you..." she said taking his hand. "Every night I watched the stars...waiting for you"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry I've never come."

"Everything is forgiven" She smiled slightly. "Good." He smiled in return. She placed a hand on his cheek. He was still her angel. She could see it in his eyes...

"Have I mentioned it's really, _really_ good to see you." She shook her head smiling slightly. "I'm afraid not"  
"Well it is." He said as he leaned into her hand, smiling. She stared into his eyes for the longest time and then leaned in and kissed him softly. He hesitated slightly, but decided to return the kiss, before withdrawing with a soft smile.

"At least I'm not running off this time." She smiled with a small giggle.

"Nor am I." At least, not yet, he thought. She just looked at him...he was still the same Doctor she'd met all those years ago.

"Care to have one last dance with me?" She asked.

He smiled wider as he stood. "It would be my honor."

She smiled looking up at him. "Still remember how to dance?"

"Of course I remember how to dance!" She couldn't help but let out a giggle as she took his outstretched hand

"I've always known how to dance, I just usually choose to ignore that knowledge. "You said you couldn't." she said smiling at him.

"Rule one, the Doctor lies." He stepped into a more open space in the room, pulling her with him. She smiled and looked at him, his outfit was so different and she remembered the night they danced together. The night of the Yew Tree Ball.

"Are we just going to stare at each other? Or shall we dance?" He bowed slightly, she giggled and curtsied He stepped closer to her, putting his hand on her waist. She looked into his eyes and they started Waltzing around the room.

"Told you," he said as they danced. She looked down and giggled. "Yes you did" He smirked.  
"You know, I didn't lie earlier, though"

"Is she still with you?" Reientte asked. "The blonde girl...Rose I believe her name was and to what are you referring to?"

"No... no, she's, uh, she's not." He shook his head. "Well, that's part of it, to..."

"I dont understand..." she said looking up at him. He smiled sadly down at her. "It's good to be with a friend again."

"Doctor...What happened." She asked, looking for an answer for the question she had asked him. Though he slowed their dance, he kept moving, not wanting to be still. "I've lost some people recently."  
"Rose and that other man..." She inquired

"Yes. Rose and Mickey... and others..." He kept his tone quiet, as memories of his past companions came into his mind

"I'm sorry..." she said with a frown

"Not your fault."

"I've seen your mind Doctor...I know what Sadness you feel when they leave" he sighed. Of course she did. Reinette always had.

"Shall we go see some stars?" She suggested trying to change the subject. He stopped moving in his surprise to hear her say that. "Y-you still want to?"

She nodded. "Of course"

"Even... even after all this time?" he asked her, still in a state of shock  
She nodded again. "Especially after all this time"

He smiled at her happily. "So I'm sneaking the fair Jean Aintoinette Possion out and whisking her off to see the stars?"

She giggled silently. "I suppose so"

He nodded. "Good daily agenda." Reinette nodded and took his head and headed back toward her bedroom and her wardrobe. She opened it and there, on the bottom revealed a small brown bag. "I packed a bag" He raised his almost nonexistent eyebrows. "Wow..."  
"See? I was listening"

"I can tell." He glanced toward the door of the room. "How are we doing this?"

"Doing what?" She asked

"Well I saw Louis was home. I don't imagine he'd take kindly to me taking his wife and walking out." he said. It was true, Louis had come home early from business...Reinette made a small sigh. "I'll tell him I need to leave for a small holiday and I'll be back soon..." She had to think of something to tell him, The Doctor nodded. "Magnificent. Good plan."

"I shall also add that you are escorting me as my personal bodyguard Lord smith"

He straightened his bow tie and adjusted his tweed jacket. "Lord Smith."

"You did say you were the Lord of Time remember?" She smiled

He chuckled. "A Time Lord, yes."

She smiled and walked to where her Lover had been and explained to him what was to occur She then walked to the Doctor. "Everything has been arraigned"

He was holding her bag, ready to good. "Perfect." She then wrapped her arm around his and smiled. "Shall we?"

"We shall." He started walking. "I can't wait for you to see the TARDIS!"

"Is that what it's called?" She smied at him. She'd never seen him so excited before  
"Yes. Oh, you will love her." He smiled over at her.

"Its a she?" Reinette said with a raised eyebrow  
"Yes, I call her a she. She's a she."  
Reinette giggled. As the left the Palace doors, she saw the blue police box sitting on the front yard. "What's this?"

"The TARDIS!" he said with a grin.

"Its so small..." She remarked touching her blue frame

"On the outside, yes..." She gave him a small confused look. He unlocked the door and stepped aside. "Go in." Reinette smiled and walked inside and she felt like her jaw would have hit the floor. "Oh my word"

He smiled, reveling in her awe. "Told you..."

"How is this possible?" She asked turning to look at him. "Pretty amazing, huh?"

"I've never seen anything like it!" she said with a big grin. "Reinette. Reinette, Reinette... there's a lot you haven't seen."

"Then show me Doctor...Show me the Stars!" She said giggling and ran up the stairs and looked on the consoleHe laughed, walking over to the console. "Stars coming right up!" She smiled, watching him run around the TARDIS like a mad man, yet he was laughing and smiling the entire time

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, looking up at her as they flew. She nodded, "I've never seen you this happy."

He smiled. "Well, I've got something to be happy about now, don't I?"  
"You didn't before?" She questioned "Of course I did!" He shrugged. "This is just exciting."  
"New Planet's just waiting to be discovered" Reinette grinned

The Doctor stopped the TARDIS in mid-flight in the middle of space. "There's something I think you would like to see." She looked at him. What could he want her to see? He walked to the door, pulling them open to let her see the universe beneath them. Reinette just stood in awe looking at the veiw. "Where are we?"

"A few thousand miles away from Pluto. Thought you might like to see your universe from a different angle." The Doctor said with a smile

"Its so huge." she said looking at him, then back outside. "And this is only a part of it."  
"You mean there's more?" She said getting excited

"Of course! This is just one tiny piece of a GIANT puzzle!"

"I'd love to see it." He closed the door. "Well, there's something else you might want to see first."  
"What might that be?" She said looking at him, with a small amount of confusion. He walked back over to the console, pressing some buttons and they started off again. "I thought you might like to see France."

"But I do see France..." She said. "I do see it everyday..."

He chuckled. "You see your France."

Reinette said nothing, but gave him an 'I don't understand look'. The TARDIS landed in 2013 with a slight bump and he pointed to the door. "Go see." Looking dazed and confuzed...Reinette made her way to the door. "This isn't France is it?"

"It is France."

"Where are all the carriages...the horses?"

"A few centuries in the past." He grinned. "This is France in the year 2013."

"Am I passed my time then?" She asked

He nodded slightly. "By several centuries."

"How long have I..." she said with sad eyes. He did the math quickly in his head. "294 years." He turned to look at her. Reinette frowned

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked her.

"I never realized all the possibilities of the future...and I'm missing them"

He wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her shoulder lightly. "Because you get to help create them."

"I do?" She wanted to know about her future, even though the Doctor may not tell her  
"Of course you do!" he said grinning

"What do I help with?" she asks, hoping to get an answer. He knew he couldn't tell her everything, but he could be general. "Well, you get Louis to listen to you about some foreign thingies..." Even if he had wanted to elaborate, he couldn't. He hated getting technical about politics. "Oh, and you know all that art and architecture stuff you're always talking about?"

Reinette nodded, "Yes...What about them?"

"Well, that all starts to catch on." He nodded. "Your influence is vast."  
She looked down. "I was unaware of such an impact I had" He smiled over at her. "Well, now you are aware.

"Where to next?" She asked

"Where else would you like to go?"  
You: 'Your letting me choose?' she asked

"You're the guest!" The Doctor smiled

She whispered into his ear. "Surprise me."

He smiled, glancing over at her. "Alright, then." She placed a kiss on his cheek and walked down the stairs and explored the TARDIS ; he watched her go as he tried to pick a good next place, then set them in flight again.

"So many Rooms." Reinette said, "How lonely you must be"

As he the flew the TARDIS, he frowned. "I suppose..."

"At least you have me." She smiled

"That's why I came for you."

"Doctor?" she said as she came back to the console.

He looked over at her. "Yes, Reinette?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

The Doctor hesitated, straightening up. "Why?"

"Because what I feel for Louis...I feel for you...but the feelings are much stronger"

He swallowed hard. "Reinette... I appreciate what you are saying..."

She looked down feeling ashamed. "But you do not feel the same"

He hesitated, unsure if he did or not. That hadn't been where that but was going, though it was certainly a confusing point... He chose not to say anything.

"Do you deny your feelings?"

"Reinette, I know you think you feel that way about me, but really...You wouldn't if you knew me." "I'm sure I would...I have seen your mind remember? Therefore I know you very well."

He shook his head. "You saw my mind a few hundred years ago."

"I'm sure nothing has changed since then."

He scoffed. "Only ruining the lives of every person I touch." Her tone became slightly harsh. "You didn't ruin mine. You actually saved it!"

He rolled his eyes. "Congratulations on being the exception."

"Why are you so cross!" She said to him, trying to seem rude.

"I'm not cross! I'm just trying to make you realize that I am not who or what you think I am."

"You are a wonderful man and and angel! A man I love and always will love" She raised her voice slightly. This was unlike her, yet she was angry at him.

"I am not an angel." He practically spat, staring down at the console.

"To me you are..." Reinette said calming her tone down

"That's because I haven't ruined your life. Not yet, at least."

"You never ruined my life..." She said

"You don't know that."

"and yet you do." she snapped back lightly.

"Time can be rewritten, Reinette! There is still plenty of time for me to ruin yours!"

"Don't you dare..." She whispered calmly

"Don't I dare, what?!" he snapped at her.

"You know the rules Doctor..." she said looking down. He'd never raised her tone at him. He turned away from her, walking to the other side of the console room. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I apologize"

"Don't start." He shook his head. "Don't start apologizing for things that are my fault."  
"I started this quarrel...so it is my duty to apologize"

He shook his head. "No, I started it." She sighed, not wanting to argue anymore, instead she kissed his cheek. " believe it or not...You ARE an angel Doctor..."  
He closed his eyes. "I should take you back."

"Must we go?"

"While you're still safe."The Doctor said turning to look at her. She sighed, she did not wish to leave him alone. "If we must we must..."

He walked around and started flying the console, but with much less enthusiasm. She went and sat on the stairs. This was all her fault. He was so happy...now he was going to be lonely again. He landed them as gently as possible, taking the breaks off. He had put them in her room and didn't want to attract attention. Reinette heard the engine's stop...but she did not rise right away...

"We're home," he said bitterly. "Your France."

"I did not mean to make you angry with me Doctor..." She whispered hearing the bitterness in his voice.

"I'm not angry with you, Reinette."

"Then why does it seem that way..."  
He shook his head at her. "I'm not angry with you."  
Reinette coughed into her hand lightly as she stood from the console steps. He turned toward the sound of her coughing. "Did you say something?" She shook her head. "Just a cough. It is nothing..." Which was wrong...It wasn't nothing

It was worse than any old cough. He didn't believe her. This had to be more than any old cough "Reinette..." he said soothingly

She shook her head again. "I promise...its nothing." She began coughing some more...He walked over to her, deeply concerned. It had to be starting. When Reinette looked at her hand, there were spots of blood...The Doctor followed her gaze as his stomach flipped over. He'd always known, of course, how she died. But he didn't think he'd be there to see it. "Reinette..." he whispered again with a small tone of worry. She looked at him, her eyes were now full of worry as well. "Doctor..." She whispered back before going into another set of coughing fits

"How long have you been like this?" he asked her.

"A few months..Ever since I turned 43...Its never been this bad before."

He swallowed the panic in his chest. She couldn't know. She could never know how close she was. He tried to usher her back to the step. "Sit down." She leaned onto him for support. The coughing became worse than before. She sat down on the step and leaned against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her back gently. "It's alright..."

"So tired...so weak..." she whispered

"Try to relax." He said calmly

"I wish to stay awake...yet something or someone is telling me to sleep..." Reinette said quietly again.

"I... I am so sorry, Reinette. About earlier, I..."

"All..." She let out a cough "Is forgiven my angel..."

"No... no it's not." He held her closer. "I should've said..."

"Yes?" she said in a meer whisper.

"I love you." He craned his neck to kiss her forehead. He hardly ever said the "L" word...but he wanted to tell her.

She smiled slightly and looked up into his eyes, although hers were so tired and weak, he could still see the love in her eyes. "I love you too my angel..." She kissed him softly and used all her strength that she had to wrap her arms around his neck. The Doctor held her close, kissing her despite the slight taste of blood. This couldn't be it, he told himself. She hadn't written her note yet... This wasn't her time. It couldn't be. She pulled away slowly, "Do you have any parchment?"

"What?" He said, though he knew full well why she was asking.

"I believe it is time I wrote the letter don't you?" she said as tears fell in her eyes He shook his head. "No... no, this isn't it... this can't be it."

"Time...Time can be rewritten sometimes...but I do not believe this is one of those times" Reinette said trying to smile. He slowly stood, coming back with everything she would need. She tried as best as she could to write as legible as she could, trying not to stain her tears on the parchment...as soon as she was finished...she folded it and adressed it to the Doctor. "It is done..." She coughed a few more times. As soon as he could, he rushed back to kneel in front of her.

"Reinette..."

"Yes Doctor?" She said looking into his eyes  
"I'm sorry we didn't get more time."  
She smiled lightly. "As am I"

"There are so many places I should have taken you..." The Doctor said. He could feel both of his hearts breaking. He couldn't believe she was leaving this world

"Why don't we try to go see some before I...you know..."

"Are you strong enough?" he asked, concerned for her health.

She nodded slightly. "I think so...Enough for one last journey"

"You name it," he breathed. "Anywhere you want to go." The Doctor had only been emotional several times over someone leaving, there was Jenny...and the Master...amoung many other companions.

"Maybe see some shooting stars? Something calming and soothing..."

"Hold on," he stood up and walked over to the console. He made it his top priority to fly her smoothly. She smiled softly and listened to the wirring of the TARDIS. He landed her on a hillside on the closest grassy planet, not bother to see what planet. He leaned on his arm to help her stand. She took his arm and leaned against him as they walked out. She inhaled the smell. "Lily's and Daffodils..."

He laughed softly. "Good nose."  
"I am an excellent gardner...but i am sure you knew that already..."  
"Oh yes." He helped her out onto the grass. "Of course." She smiled and held his hand and inhaled his smell of his cologne and everything. She wanted to remember how he smelt...Remember everything of their last Moments together.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" she whispered back

"For being with me today."

"There would be no other person I'd be with now than with you..." She smiled and kissed his hands which were intertwined with his.

"You were right, I've been... I've been lonely." He said to her.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything, my darling." he said looking into her eyes

"Never be alone...Please?" She said quietly.

He nodded, trying to stop the tears from falling down his cheeks."I'll try. For you, I'll try." She nodded slightly and felt her eyes grow heavy. "I love you Doctor...with all my heart"

"I love you, too, Reinette. With both of my hearts." He held her close to him. She listened to the sound of both of his hearts, it soothed her and calmed her.

"Rest, love..." he whispered. "You're with the stars. Soon you'll be able to see as many as you'd like." Reinette smiled slightly, "Thank you " She slowly shut her eyes...She had moment she'd always hoped for, being with the man she loved.

"Godspeed, Reinette..." He kissed the top of her head. Reinette took in one last breath and soon her chest never rose or fell. The doctor looked at the beautiful woman in his arms. Tears slid down his cheeks and he held her body close to his. Madame de Pompadour was gone...she was with the angels now...

He carried her limp, yet beautiful form into the TARDIS and they traveled to her palace. Louis was just outside her chamber door. The Doctor placed her carefully on the bed and set down the letter on the bed next to her. Just as he walked into his own TARDIS, he heard his past self come through the fireplace for the last time...He didn't know he'd be one of the last people to see Reinette Poission alive...and that's the way it should be...The Doctor and his angel...

"Godspeed Reinette Poission..."

The Doctor whirred the TARDIS to life, off on his next adventure...

* * *

**Tada! That's it! I added the last 2 paragraphs because we never actually got the chance to finish. I had falled asleep at my computer...so I hope you all liked it :) Please review!**


End file.
